


The Journey Worth Everything

by Batteryafter



Category: Day6 (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Elves, Fish out of Water, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Journey, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Secrets, Smut, Violence, but dont judge if its not, elven jae, most of this is accurate to the lotr books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Rain pours against Jaehyung's back as he runs away from the battle. He beats himself up in his head but in reality, if he stayed, he would have been killed. And there is no way he is dying by a dwarf’s hand. The battle was supposed to have no casualties but the dwarves took things a bit too far and the elves had to start fighting back.

He pants heavily, climbing up a hill. His tunic is drenched and his blond hair sticks to his face, revealing the points at the tips of his ears. He sets his bow down and breathes a sigh of relief. The battle still rages on in the distance but Jaehyung just stares. 

He looks to his wounds and growls in annoyance. Before he ran off, someone had sliced at his abdomen. His head bleeds from where one dwarf took a cheap shot, throwing a rock at him. 

Jaehyung looks around and realizes he doesn't know where he is. He had just blindly followed the others into battle. He can't go back now. If the elves don't think he's dead, they'll call him a coward for leaving. 

His head snaps back as he feels a hard hit to his back. A rock lays to his side and he takes that as his cue to find a new spot to hide. He grabs his bow and runs to the left. 

There is a cave in the distance he can take shelter in. The rain comes down harder, making it more difficult to see. Jaehyung continues to run blindly. 

His foot catches on a stone, sending him tumbling forward. He yelps, his shoulder hitting the ground and his body rolling down the hill.

Everything suddenly goes dark but Jaehyung still feels himself falling. 

Finally, his back hits something hard. He doesn't immediately open his eyes, still writhing in pain. There is no more rain and there is so much..noise. Noises Jaehyung has never heard before. They don't sound natural..

He needs to get up and get out of the cave before whatever monster lurking here kills him. 

He attempts to open his eyes but he is too weak. His body trembles violently and suddenly everything is quiet.

\---

"Oh my god.." A man runs up to a body lying on the sidewalk, covered in blood and dirt. 

He frantically gets his phone out, calling an ambulance before taking his jacket off and setting it under the injured boy's head. His brows furrow, noticing odd points at the top of his ears. He untucks the boy's hair, shocked to see more blood. 

"Shit.."

Some gather around and others purposely ignore the scene. The man tries to shoo people away as he waits for real help to arrive. 

\---

Jaehyung finally opens his eyes and instantly regrets it. Wherever he is is much too bright to handle. It makes him sick. 

He looks around, terrified. This isn't home. This doesn't even seem like his own world. 

_Did I get captured by something?_

His body seems to be hooked up to something that matches the rhythm of his heartbeat. Everything is painted white and smells like harmful chemicals. 

To his left sits a man, looking at a lit up piece of glass. The man notices him awake and hops up. 

"You don't know me. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He gives a warm smile. "My name's Younghyun." 

“Jaehyung of Mirkwood..” The boy sits up and winces in pain. “Where am I?” 

“The hospital.” Jaehyung stares at Younghyun. Younghyun can tell that the boy has no idea what he is saying. “They heal you here.” 

Jaehyung looks down to his IV, it painfully sticking in his arm. He reaches to his chest, tugging at the wires connected to his monitor. Younghyun stops him from taking them off, softly pushing him back into the bed. 

“Keep those on. The nurses need to check your stats.” Younghyun says. 

“There is no reason to be here. If I’m awake, I’m healed enough.” 

There is a knock on the door, a woman walking in and greeting the two. She looks at the IV bag, satisfied that it has finished dripping. 

“Hello. Looks like you’re stable and your wounds are all bandaged. I’m going to take your IV out and then we want to get some information before we get you discharged. Okay?” 

Jaehyung blinks and turns to face Younghyun. Younghyun thanks the woman. She washes her hands and puts gloves on, grabbing a small gauze and a piece of medical tape. Jaehyung winces as she takes the long needle from his arm, quickly taping it up. He gasps as she rips the stickers and wires from his chest. 

The nurse walks out and Jaehyung instantly jumps from the bed. Younghyun stands to his feet, shoving his phone in his pocket. He stands in the doorway. 

Jaehyung assess the boy. His clothes are dark, his bottoms ripped at the knee. He wears a thick looking cloth hat that covers most of his head. Around his waist is a red long sleeved plaid top, tied in a knot at the front. 

“I need to get home.” He tells Younghyun, looking around the room in panic. “Where is my bow? Did you steal my weapon?” 

“What..? I didn’t take anything. You didn’t have a bow when I found you.” Younghyun calms him. “Before they come back and ask for your address to bill you, I’m going to assume they won’t find it. We should definitely leave while we still can.” 

Younghyun asks Jaehyung to follow him quickly. Since Jaehyung doesn’t want to be in this place any longer, he agrees, rushing out behind the man. He is led out to the parking lot and he pauses. 

This place doesn't look real. The sky is too clear and the buildings surrounding them are smooth, some only seemingly made of glass. The noises of the world sound horrid. 

Younghyun grabs his arm and pulls him across the lot. Jaehyung loses his footing, sending him flying to the ground. His knees and palms collide with the pavement and he lets out a pained cry. Younghyun picks him up, dragging him to his car. 

Jaehyung is intimidated by the large metal thing with doors. Younghyun opens one side and tells him to get in while running to the opposite side. Jaehyung gets in and closes the door once Younghyun does the same. 

He jumps as Younghyun starts his engine, pulling the seat belt over his chest and reversing out of his spot. Younghyun laughs once they get out of the hospital’s lot. He fixes the beanie that perches on his head, pulling it over his ears again. 

“Oh, man. I haven’t bill dodged in so fucking long.” Younghyun speeds down the road. He looks over to Jaehyung who looks close to having a heart attack. “First time breaking the law, I guess?” 

“What..the _FUCK_ is happening?” Jaehyung grabs his chest. 

“We just got you out of a huge hospital bill.” 

“Not that I know what you mean by that, I mean...what are we inside of, where are we, what is happening?” 

Younghyun pulls into a drive-thru of a fast food restaurant. “I’ll explain as much as I can when we get to my house. First, I’m hungry.” He drives up to the speaker. “Any food restrictions?” 

Jaehyung’s eyes widen at the large, bright menu covered in pictures of foods and drinks. “Uh, dairy..” He yelps as a voice seemingly comes from nowhere. 

_How can I help you?_

“Can I get 4 double’s, two without cheese, and two cokes, please?” Younghyun orders, pulling up as the woman tells him his total. 

He drives up to the window and hands her his debit card. Jaehyung continues to stare in complete confusion as Younghyun is handed a bag and two drinks. Younghyun thanks the worker and drives off towards his house. 

Jaehyung stares out the window as Younghyun’s odd metal machine speeds forward. He becomes dizzy and opts to close his eyes until the horrible ride ends. After 10 more nauseating minutes, Younghyun finally stops. 

He takes his keys from the ignition, grabs the food and tells Jaehyung to follow once more. Jaehyung is much more reluctant this time but he has no other choice at the moment. Especially because Younghyun said he would explain what is happening. 

The exterior of his home is small, maybe enough to fit a couple inside. It's one story, much like Jaehyung’s home, but built in a very different way. There is a large gate that Younghyun had opened to get to the yard. The yard is bare aside from a line for hanging laundry to dry. 

Younghyun takes him inside the small house, shutting and locking the door behind him. He walks into the living room, setting the food on the coffee table and sitting on the couch. Jaehyung awkwardly steps forward, sitting down when Younghyun instructs him to. 

He stares at the interior, not recognizing most of the items inside, aside from furniture. He sees a cat perched on a fabric tower and hopes he doesn't have an allergic reaction to it. 

“Okay..” Jaehyung clears his throat, staring over at Younghyun. “Explain.” 

Younghyun leans close, reaching up to Jaehyung’s head. He pushes his hair back and pokes at Jaehyung’s ear. “Are you even human?” 

Jaehyung furrows his brow and looks at Younghyun, seemingly offended. “Of course, I’m not human. That should be quite obvious.” 

“Where is Mirkwood?” 

“Rhovanion.” 

Younghyun blinks and smiles. “What country is that in?” 

Jaehyung tilts his head in confusion. “That is the region’s name.” He shakes his head, assuming the boy just hasn’t travelled much. “And where are we, now?” 

“Ilsan.” He sees Jaehyung shrug. “South Korea?” 

“That’s not a real place.” 

Younghyun laughs at the boy’s joke. “You’re speaking Korean.” 

“I only speak Sindarin.” 

Jaehyung stands and walks around Younghyun’s living room. He taps at the screen of the TV, jumping as Younghyun turns it on. Next to the TV stand, there is a small aquarium, filled with very colorful fish. 

“The magic in your world is..” He shivers as he steps in front of Younghyun’s AC unit. “Very odd.” 

“It’s not magic. It’s technology, like- science.” Younghyun replies. “Are you fucking with me?” 

“Jokes are for children.” Jaehyung opts to sit back down. “What was that thing we were riding?” 

Younghyun raises a brow, pulling the food from the bag and handing Jaehyung the two without cheese. “You mean my car? It’s a Hyundai.” 

He puts the straws into the drinks and slides one to Jaehyung. Jaehyung watches Younghyun take a drink and unwrap his burger. He slowly picks the cup up and takes a drink, his face twisting at the taste. It’s artificial and the carbonation is extremely strong. He hopes the food will be better, he is starving. Younghyun watches him take a bite, this time it seems the boy enjoys it. 

Younghyun curses as the front door opens, throwing his food back on the table. Jaehyung stares as a young man walks in. The stranger waves to Jaehyung, Jaehyung notices a small tattoo on his finger. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get you anything, Wonpil. I wanted to make sure he ate.” Younghyun greets his roommate. 

Wonpil shrugs it off. “I ate at work. Who is he?” 

“Jaehyung of Mirkwood..” Jaehyung answers quietly. 

“I like your costume. Your ear prosthetics are really fucking cool.” 

“Costume?” Jaehyung looks at his tattered tunic and frowns. “These are my regular clothes..” He places his hand to his ear. “Humans here are quite rude..” 

Wonpil nods and decides to go to his room so his roommate can hang out with his new nerd friend. Jaehyung pulls at the fabric of his clothes. Sure, they are a little ragged but they don’t look like a cheap costume. 

Younghyun looks down as he gets a notification. He jumps back as Jaehyung grabs the device from his hand. 

“I saw you holding this earlier. What is it?” Jaehyung drops it as it vibrates in his hand. 

Younghyun sighs, picking his phone up from the floor. “It’s my phone. Like to text people and get on the internet..play Candy Crush.” 

“None of those words made sense to me.” 

“Nevermind.” 

Jaehyung lowers his head, realizing he is very far from home. His chest aches, wondering how long it will take to find his way back. He doesn’t even have his bow to protect from any creatures. Now he wishes he didn’t run from battle. The king surely won’t know of his disappearance, so it’s not like someone will come to find him. 

Younghyun stares at all the dirt and blood still stuck to Jaehyung’s skin. He tells Jaehyung to stay seated while he runs away down the hall. A few moments later, he comes back with a wet hand towel. 

He sits on the coffee table in front of Jaehyung. The boy closes his eyes as Younghyun begins to clean his face. He winces, Younghyun touching his forehead where the rock hit him. 

"Fucking dwarf.." He mutters under his breath. 

Younghyun smirks, continuing on. This boy seriously went through some shit before he found him. He wonders what kind of gang he ran into to get so hurt and disoriented. 

He gets the majority of the dirt from Jaehyung’s face and hands before looking to his clothes. The boy is definitely taller than him but he may have something that will fit him. 

Jaehyung follows Younghyun into his bedroom. Younghyun sits him on the bed and riffles through his dresser. He finds an old band tee he accidentally bought too big a size of, tossing it over to Jaehyung before looking for a pair of sweats. Thankfully, he sees an old pair at the back of the dresser, pulling them out. 

"Here, change into something less…" he pulls at Jaehyung’s top, "destroyed." 

"Oh-I guess I should change into new robes.." Jaehyung frowns. 

He stands and grabs the outfit, pulling his stained and tattered tunic over his head. Younghyun widens his eyes and can't help but stare at Jaehyung’s torso. Jaehyung's waist is bandaged and his chest has a large scar across it. This boy actually looks like he comes from a fantasy novel. He catches himself and quickly walks out of the room to give him privacy. 

A few minutes later, Jaehyung emerges from the bedroom. His crown is still perched on his head, clashing awfully with the modern human clothes. Younghyun reaches for the twisted iron on his head but Jaehyung quickly moves away. 

"Rude." Jaehyung snaps. "I would never pull your crown if you had one." 

"I'm..sorry..It was just a bit crooked." Younghyun pulls back in defense. 

Jaehyung fixes the headpiece and sits back down to finish his food. He keeps a close eye on Younghyun as he plays with his..phone? 

“What do you do for a living?” Younghyun asks. 

“I’m..a guard.” Jaehyung answers. “Or at least, I was before I got lost. They’ll probably make me a tailor when I go back.” He sighs. It’s not that being a tailor is a bad thing, but to him, it means he isn’t a good enough fighter and can’t be trusted to guard his land. “What is your occupation?” 

“Ah, well, actually, my friends and I are in a band. We have practice in an hour.” 

Jaehyung nods in satisfaction. “Music is very healing.” 

He jumps and gasps as there is a loud knock on the front door. Younghyun apologizes for the noise scaring him, telling him it’s just another friend. He answers the door, greeting his friend and bringing him into the living room. 

“Dowoon, this is Jaehyung. Jaehyung, this is Dowoon. He is the drummer in the band.” Younghyun introduces the two. 

Dowoon sits beside the very awkward boy, looking at his head. “Nice crown but damn you look like you got attacked by feral cats.” 

“Dwarves.” Jaehyung replies. 

“Younghyun, where did you find this dude?” Dowoon turns to his friend, unable to keep himself from laughing. “Comic-con?” 

“Dying on the street.” Younghyun smiles. 

Dowoon nods, already used to Younghyun’s weird rescue missions. Though, this is the first time he caught himself a person. “Anyway, Zelda, you should probably bring your bow and arrows inside because it’s gonna rain.” 

Jaehyung jumps up from his seat and glares at Dowoon. “You took my weapon?” He rushes over to the door, ripping it open to see his bow and full quiver lying on the porch. His hands shake as he grabs them, throwing the quiver across his back and holding the bow close to his chest. He walks back in, fighting the urge to aim an arrow at this odd boy. “Why were they outside? Which one of you took them?” 

Younghyun throws his hands up in defense as Jaehyung loads his bow, aiming it back and forth between him and Dowoon. “I don’t know how it got there. I told you, you didn’t have it before. Dowoon doesn’t know anything about this.” 

Jaehyung lowers his weapon and sighs. “I’m sorry..” 

“What the fuck don’t I know?” Dowoon lets his breath go, happy to not have an arrow in his head. 

“We might as well wait for Sungjin to get here so I can explain it to everyone.” 

Dowoon rolls his eyes and gets his phone out to pass the time. Jaehyung notices his light up glass device looks different from Younghyun’s. He decides to attempt drinking the very odd liquid once more. The more he sips at it, the better it tastes. It’s almost addicting but still a bit too sweet for his liking. 

The three sit in silence, Wonpil joining them. Sungjin texts Younghyun letting him know he is on his way. Jaehyung tugs at the clothes he is wearing. They are very soft and smell like sweet flowers and green apples. He isn’t sure what the design on the top is but it’s very creative. The bottoms are extremely thick and comfortable but not something Jaehyung would ever really wear. 

The others look up as they hear a car door shut from outside. They greet another boy as he walks in, carrying a guitar case in one hand and a 24-pack of beer in the other. 

“Afternoon, idiots. Who’s this?” Sungjin sets his guitar down, heavily placing the beer on the table. 

“Jaehyung..of Mirkwood..” Jaehyung coughs. 

“Alright. I need to explain a few things to you guys.” Younghyun stands, pulling Jaehyung up by his arm. “This is Jaehyung. He isn’t from here. He’s..” He can feel Jaehyung stiffen in his grasp. “He’s going to be joining us.” 

“I’m not much of a musician, Younghyun..” Jaehyung mumbles but Younghyun nudges him. 

The boys all gather around him and congratulate him on joining the band. Sungjin pulls two beers from the pack, handing one to Jaehyung. The boy takes it, staring at the words on the can. 

“What is this?” He notices the alcohol content and scrunches his nose. “I don’t really drink.” 

"Hey man, don't worry. We'll take care of you if you get too drunk." Sungjin pats his back. 

Younghyun opens the beer for Jaehyung. "If you join the band, you have to drink a beer. It's tradition." 

Jaehyung understands that Younghyun is trying to deceive the others into thinking he belongs. Despite the glaring differences between him and Man. He takes a sip, scrunching his nose in disgust. It's been ages since he has tasted ale and has forgotten its bitterness. 

After about an hour, everyone is down four beers. Younghyun looks over at Jaehyung, who is practically dead drunk. The boy lays on the couch, unmoving aside from a few twitches. Younghyun tells the others that they will see his music skills at later time, ushering them into the garage. Besides, they shouldn't expect him to suddenly join the show next weekend without knowing any of their songs.

Jaehyung seems drunk enough that the noise won't bother him. Younghyun checks on him one more time, making sure he is actually breathing, before going to practice. 

Everyone has enough of a buzz to not care that some weird dude is passed out on Younghyun’s couch. They hook up their instruments, Sungjin tuning his guitar as Younghyun strums aimlessly at his bass. 

"Let's just practice the set list." Sungjin instructs the others, like the good leader he is. 

Dowoon starts them off in a count and they begin their song. Younghyun can't help but be distracted by Jaehyung’s presence in the living room. He's such a..strange boy. He wonders if it's really true he isn't human. Jaehyung acts as if he was picked right from a fantasy novel and thrown into this world. 

\---

Jaehyung wakes up, grabbing his head and letting out a groan as his back cracks. He stares out the window. It's dark. 

How long was I asleep? 

He stands, the floor creaking ever so slightly under his feet. The house is still, only a loud wirring sound from that cold machine sticking from the window. 

Jaehyung walks, not sure what he's looking for. He blindly finds the kitchen, gasping as the light turns on above his head. When he turns, Younghyun is standing there, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a tired, yet calm smile plastered on his lips. He is wearing a similar hat to the one he wore yesterday, smashing his hair against his face. 

"You slept well." He steps closer, making Jaehyung clench his jaw tightly. "Want some breakfast?" 

"What time is it?" Jaehyung rubs his eyes, wishing the light wasn't so harsh. It's nothing like the candles and lanterns he has lacing the interior of his own home. "What happened?" 

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say whatever creature you are can't hold its alcohol." Younghyun laughs. "It's 6am." 

"Elves love to drink, but we don't tolerate it well." 

Younghyun walks to the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs, kimchi, and some bacon. He walks to the cabinet, grabbing a bag of rice. It makes a loud thud as it hits the counter. Jaehyung watches with intrigue as Younghyun grabs a pan, setting it on a glass countertop. His brows push together once Younghyun presses a button, making the pan heat. The glass turns red in a small circle. 

Jaehyung’s intrigue grows as Younghyun cracks an egg into the pan. _Oh, it's fire.._

After enough eggs cook, Younghyun places 4 pieces of bacon into the pan. They make a harsh sizzle and the room slowly begins to smell of meat. His eyes dart back and forth between Jaehyung and the bacon, making sure it doesn't cook too much. He hops over to his rice cooker, pouring enough to feed two people into the container before walking to the sink. Jaehyung tilts his head in confusion, watching him wash the rice a few times before filling the container with water and setting it into the machine. 

Younghyun quietly finishes making breakfast. He chops the bacon, throwing everything into the pan, including the rice and kimchi. Jaehyung sits at a small table tucked into the corner and waits. Whatever this dish is, it smells heavenly. 

Finally, Younghyun dances over, a bowl in each hand. They are placed on the table along with spoons. One bowl and spoon in front of Jaehyung. Younghyun lets out a satisfied groan as he takes his seat. 

"Enjoy." Younghyun smiles, grabbing his spoon and digging in. 

Jaehyung timidly grabs the silverware, curious what this dish is supposed to be. If anything. He is pleased with how it tastes, much more natural than whatever he was given yesterday. It seems like something he would eat at home. Filling but not heavy. Good. 

"Thank you." Jaehyung mumbles. 

"No problem." Younghyun replies happily. "So." Jaehyung’s head perks up as Younghyun gets his attention. He blinks and tilts his head, anticipating his next words. "You're an elf?" 

Jaehyung gives a hard nod, as if it was obvious. "Yes. And you are Man." 

"Something like that." Younghyun smirks. "I'm sorry, I didn't explain enough to you yesterday. I don't think I fully understood how little you knew."

"I would appreciate any knowledge you have." 

Younghyun sits forward, staring Jaehyung deeply in the eyes. The boy looks tired, as if he went through a harrowing battle moments ago. 

"We aren't anywhere near your home and I don't know if we can actually get you back to wherever you're from." He begins, Jaehyung listening intently. "Everyone here is human and they don't believe in elves or dwarves and things like that."

"Well, why wouldn't they? We all know of each other." Jaehyung frowns. 

"They..just don't." He continues on. "We don't have magic here. You'll need to pretend you're human, too or they'll probably think you're insane." 

Jaehyung makes a noise of understanding. "That's why you lied to your friends. I see." He sets his spoon down and blinks over to Younghyun. "Why are you not pretending? If, in this world, my kind doesn't exist, why are you so calmed by it?" 

Younghyun lowers his head and lets out a deep sigh. He attempts to wipe his tiredness away, having not slept yet. 

"I read a lot of books." 

_Mm.._

The two quietly finish their breakfast, Jaehyung practically inhaling his food. Younghyun stares over, knowing today is going to be extremely long, especially on no sleep. 

He blinks to keep himself awake. The table shifts under him as he pushes himself up. He offers Jaehyung a cup of coffee, the boy accepting. 

Younghyun grabs the container of coffee grounds, ripping the top open, smelling them deeply like he always does. Jaehyung stands and walks over to see Younghyun’s method of coffee making, assuming it is vastly different from boiling water over a fire and filtering the grounds with a cloth. 

An odd pitcher is filled with water to one of the number markings on the side. Younghyun pours the liquid into the back of a small machine, placing the pitcher back into its place. He opens a hatch at the top, shoving a filter into place and scooping the grounds into it. 

A switch is flicked and the machine makes a loud bubbling hiss before coffee begins to drip into the pot. Younghyun opens the cupboard, grabbing two large coffee cups. He pulls the sugar out. 

He frowns to himself, remembering Jaehyung can't have dairy. There has to be non-dairy creamer somewhere. _Ah!_ He leans down, opening a second cabinet and digs until his hand smacks the creamer. 

He brings it out, waving it around happily. Jaehyung wonders what is so important about this bottle of powder. 

The kitchen is taken over by the smell of coffee. Younghyun yawns hard, grabbing the coffee pot after the machine lets out a soft beep to signal it's ready. He fills the two cups, leaving enough space at the top for sugar and creamer. In each cup, he puts 2 spoonfuls of sugar and throws in a dash of creamer into Jaehyung’s cup. He stirs the mixture before carefully sliding the mug over. 

Jaehyung thanks him and watches as Younghyun places the spoon in his mouth, walking to the fridge. He pulls out a small container of half and half, splashing it into his own coffee. 

Younghyun shakes his head as he lets out another loud yawn. He sips at his coffee, just enough to taste if it's sweet enough. 

"If you're tired, why keep yourself awake so long?" Jaehyung asks, honestly ready to fall back asleep himself. 

"I need to make sure Wonpil gets up for work." Younghyun suddenly remembers that's the reason he's awake and jumps back. "Shit."

He checks the time and rushes down the hallway. Jaehyung hears a door open, Younghyun yelling at his friend. 

_'Wake up you dumb fuck! I made you late!'_

_'The fuck, dude??? You suck!'_

_'It shouldn't be my fault! You need to invest in a fucking alarm clock. OW!'_

Younghyun walks back out, rubbing his arm. He smiles and chuckles at Jaehyung, who stares in concern. 

"He's awake." Younghyun laughs. "I'm going to take a nap." 

Jaehyung nods and stands, walking over to Younghyun. He gestures for him to lead the way to the bedroom. Younghyun raises a brow and steps towards his door. 

"I'll guard you." Jaehyung says. "You helped me, so I will make sure nothing bad happens to you." 

Younghyun’s cheek twitches up and he scoffs. "There is nothing here that will attack me." 

"I insist." 

Younghyun opens his door, leading Jaehyung inside. He clears his throat, awkwardly crawling under his blankets. Jaehyung nods to him, wishing him a good rest before sitting on the floor. 

The sun is just beginning to pour through the curtains and lighten the room. Behind the door, Wonpil loudly runs around, yelling in unease of being late. The front door slams shut and there is silence again. 

Jaehyung rests his back against the wall, staring at his feet. He needs to figure out how he got here and how to get home. His chest aches, thinking of his friends and family worrying about him. They must think he was killed in battle or a giant spider attacked him. Either way, whoever they replaced his position with must be a far better guard than him. 

He looks up to Younghyun. The boy snores softly, the blanket pulled over his head, only revealing his face so he can breathe. Jaehyung smiles at his peaceful slumber, wishing he could have the same. 

His eyes begin to heavy but he blinks hard, attempting to wipe the tiredness away. He snaps his head back up as it falls. He shouldn't be tired. He doesn't need to be tired..

_I need to stay awake..._

A yawn escapes his lips and he shakes his head to wake himself up. The birds chirping outside the window remind Jaehyung of home, calming him. His shoulders fall and he slowly begins to nod off. He closes his eyes and takes a staggered breath, falling asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyung twitches awake, sitting up with a gasp. He looks down, seeing a blanket draped over his body and a pillow lying where his head was. His crown had fallen off in his sleep and is now sitting by his side. The room is empty aside from him. His back cracks from sleeping on the floor, hoping Younghyun isn’t upset with him. 

The door opens, Younghyun walking in quietly, holding a cup in each hand. He sits on the floor in front of Jaehyung, handing the boy one of the mugs. Jaehyung stares at the liquid. It’s a pale red color and smells sweet yet herbal. 

“It’s raspberry tea.” Younghyun informs him, taking a sip. 

Jaehyung nods, tasting the drink. Almost like magic, he feels calm. His shoulders ease and he unclenches his jaw. “Thank you.” 

Younghyun smiles, looking at Jaehyung. “Your wounds healed really well.” 

“Yes. I just needed to rest.” 

The two sit in silence as they sip at their tea. Younghyun keeps a close eye on Jaehyung. The boy gives off a slight ethereal glow. His skin is smooth and clear, like he was painted into this world. Every time he takes a drink, his lips become less chapped. His adam's apple dances with each swallow. His fingers wrap around the cup as if he was an adult holding a children’s toy. 

Younghyun doesn’t realize he is staring, snapping out of his gaze as he spills his tea on his hand. He curses and clears his throat. Jaehyung grabs his hand, assessing the burn. His thumb caresses the red patch, Younghyun staring as it disappears. 

“If you get hurt, tell me. I can heal you.” Jaehyung says in a low tone.

“Thanks.” Younghyun twitches. “I’m gonna help you fit in more. Okay?” He pulls the boy up to his feet as he agrees. “First, we’re gonna call you Jae from now on. Jaehyung of Mirkwood is a bit too..much.” 

“Jae..” 

Younghyun stares at the boy. Though his hair looks soft, his roots are still crusted with blood and dirt. “Follow me-”

Jaehyung obeys, walking behind Younghyun to a room down the hall. They come to the bathroom. Younghyun reaches over and turns the faucet on to the bathtub. Jaehyung stumbles back slightly as Younghyun grabs the bottom of his shirt, tugging it over his head. 

He undresses on his own completely, Younghyun grabs a washcloth from the closet, hiding his cheeks reddening. Younghyun tests the water to make sure it’s not too hot before awkwardly telling Jaehyung to get in. Jaehyung slowly steps into the tub, lowering himself into the water. He stares forward as Younghyun turns the faucet off.

Younghyun swallows hard, trying not to stare so obviously at Jaehyung’s body. This isn’t supposed to be intimate.. He sighs, leaning beside the bath and pushing his sleeves up. Jaehyung closes his eyes and lowers his head as Younghyun helps him wash his body. He pulls his knees to his chest, his legs too long for the tub. 

The water calmly pours on his back, Younghyun scrubbing the dirt away from his skin. Younghyun grabs a bottle of soap and lathers the cloth with it. The room fills with the smell of lavender and vanilla as he gently cleans Jaehyung’s body. Younghyun sets the cloth into the water and tells Jaehyung to lean back. He leads his head into the water, carefully wetting it. The water turns a light pinkish brown as Younghyun scrubs the blood from his hair. Jaehyung keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. 

Younghyun stares at his peaceful expression. If he could guess, Jaehyung hasn’t had someone take care of him like this is in a long time. He feels his heart skip a beat as Jaehyung opens his eyes. The two look at each other silently. Younghyun pulls him back up. He blindly grabs for the shampoo, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

“Close your eyes.” Younghyun instructs him. 

Jaehyung feels him clean his hair, sighing in relaxation. Younghyun is careful not to let shampoo drip down Jaehyung’s face. He leans him back, washing the lather from Jaehyung’s hair. Again, he opens his eyes, staring at Younghyun. 

“Let me-uh get you a towel.” Younghyun clears his throat and stands, rushing to the closet. 

He hands it to Jaehyung, turning as he stands, wrapping it around his hips. 

“Thank you.” Jaehyung whispers. “You didn’t have to help me bathe.” 

Younghyun covers his face to hide his cheeks turning pink. “Ah- well, I just..” 

“I appreciate it.” 

Jaehyung dries himself before putting the clothes back on. Once decent, Younghyun leads him back to the bedroom. 

He goes to his dresser and opens the top drawer. He pulls out a grey beanie, hopping back over to Jaehyung. Jaehyung leans down so Younghyun can push the hat onto his head. 

“Hopefully, this can hide your ears.” He stands back, satisfied with how Jaehyung looks. “It fits you pretty well. You can keep that one.” 

Jaehyung walks to the mirror hanging on the back of Younghyun’s door. He looks..odd but it’s not necessarily bad. Something he will have to get used to. Younghyun stands behind him, proud of himself for making Jaehyung look like he belongs. He smiles, patting the boy on the back. Jaehyung turns back. Their chests an inch from each other. He can hear Younghyun’s breathing quicken. His head tilts with curiosity and a small smirk creeps across his lips. 

“Are uh, you hungry?” Younghyun sputters. 

“I could eat.” Jaehyung replies. 

Younghyun steps to the side, releasing the air from his lungs. He rushes to the living room, grabbing his phone. “I can order something. Do you like Chinese food?” He pauses, twisting his face. “You have no idea.” 

Jaehyung shakes his head, sitting on the couch while Younghyun calls the restaurant. He looks to the floor, seeing his bow leaning against the table. Younghyun watches him pick it up, tracing the intricate designs in the wood with his fingers. It’s the one thing Jaehyung is proud of making. His bow is his life and would never want to lose it again. 

Despite being a poor fighter, Jaehyung always loved the thrill. He is good aside from his clumsiness. Something no other elves are. His fear of death always makes him choke in battle. He is immortal but not if his life is taken. Not unless he allows himself to waste away. Something that despite his difficulties, he has never thought of. But now..if he can’t get home..what is the point? 

“Does your bow have a name?” Younghyun snaps him from his daze. 

“Lily.” Jaehyung answers softly. 

“I have a sword, I got it when I was younger.” He stands, reaching behind the couch, pulling a large longsword out. “I have to hide it because my friends are idiots.” 

Jaehyung holds it carefully after Younghyun places it in his hands. “Why do you have a sword?” 

“It’s..cool.” Younghyun takes it back, pulling it from its sheath. “Her name is Myria.”

Jaehyung is impressed with the craftsmanship of the weapon. The hilt has swirling designs, similar to ones he’s seen back home. He wonders if Younghyun knows how to fight. Probably not if he only has it for decoration. Younghyun stares at it for a moment before putting it away. 

Younghyun hops up after there is a knock on the door. He greets the delivery driver, grabbing the bag of food and shutting the door. Jaehyung looks up curiously, his stomach growling. He sits patiently as Younghyun pulls out the items one by one. 

Younghyun places a large bowl of noodles in front of Jaehyung, taking the plastic wrap from the top. “This is called jajangmyeon.” He takes the lid from a styrofoam container, revealing yellow radishes. “This is danmuji.” Next he unwraps the last dish. “And this is rajogi.” 

“Interesting.” Jaehyung stares as Younghyun hands him a pair of chopsticks. “Uh..”

“Oh here. You hold them like this..” Younghyun shows him at first before grabbing his hand and attempts to get him to hold the chopsticks correctly. Jaehyung struggles, getting a bit frustrated. “I’ll just get you a fork instead.” 

He hops over to the kitchen and grabs a fork from the silverware drawer. Jaehyung thanks him, reaching over to taste the food. He starts with the noodles. They are covered in a thick black sauce which makes him a bit nervous. 

Younghyun watches carefully to make sure he likes it. Thankfully, Jaehyung smiles, reaching for more after taking a bite. Next, he reaches for the chicken. It smells of spice. Jaehyung carefully tries it, satisfied with it as well. Younghyun begins to eat. He keeps a close eye on the boy, making sure he eats enough to be full. 

His stomach aches slightly, wishing he could help him more than just giving him food and a place to sleep. At most, he can continue to help him blend in as a human and maybe get him to understand where he is. 

\---

“Okay, so. This is my guitar.” Younghyun places his electric guitar onto Jaehyung’s lap, pulling the strap over his shoulder. “I want you to just try and play something.” 

Jaehyung stares down at the guitar. It’s very different from the acoustic ones he knows back home. This one is smooth and painted with a glassy black laquer. He slowly wraps his long fingers around the neck, not even sure he is holding it correctly. His arm rests on the body, other hand softly resting on the strings. 

Younghyun helps with hand placement. He jumps back and cringes as Jaehyung attempts to strum something out. In the nicest way possible, Younghyun stops him. Jaehyung looks up to him with glassy eyes, a soft pout forming on his lips. 

“I told you, I’m not good at this.” He frowns. 

Younghyun leans the guitar on the side of the couch and scratches the back of his head. Maybe he can be a vocalist instead. “Practice makes perfect.” 

“Can you..show me?” Jaehyung drags the guitar back over. “I want to hear you play. Please.” 

He gives a warm smile that Younghyun can’t refuse. This guy is really something.. Younghyun grabs his guitar and sets it on his lap. Jaehyung notices he doesn’t use the strap, assuming he is skilled enough to not need it. 

“It’s uh been a minute since I’ve played this, so- bear with me.” Younghyun clears his throat. 

He assumes Jaehyung isn’t going to like the music he normally plays. Jaehyung leans back in his seat and closes his eyes as Younghyun begins. It’s a soft melody, something Jaehyung could hear back at home. 

His mind wanders, seeing trees and a river form in front of him. He wades through the brush, reaching the edge of the water. Fish swim away as he kneels down, rippling the river with his fingers. It almost feels real. 

The more Younghyun plays, the deeper his mind goes. A waterfall forms in front of him, hiding a small cavern behind it’s crashing water. Jaehyung moves towards it, curious of what hides within. His body lowers into the river, wading through to get to the rocks on the other side. His clothes weigh the more he swims but he needs to see why this cavern is drawing him in. 

He pants in exhaustion once he pulls from the water. When he turns to face the forest, it is suddenly miles away. The trees are no longer surrounding him and he can’t even see the edge of the water. His head spins as he looks down. The water is no longer below him. He turns back around and begins to climb. The more he climbs, the farther the cavern appears. He curses as a rock crumbles below his foot, causing him to slide. 

His hand catches but that rock crumbles as well. He closes his eyes as he begins to fall back down, bracing for the painful impact. 

He jumps awake as he hits, staring at Younghyun while gasping for air. Younghyun stops his song and smiles over to Jaehyung. 

“Are you okay?” He sets the guitar down but Jaehyung grabs it. 

“What did you just play?” Jaehyung stares at the guitar, trying to figure out what just happened. “It made me see things. I was about to reach the cavern! Play it again, please!” 

Younghyun stands, taking the guitar back and putting it back in the case. “Maybe another time. I need to run a few errands.” He lowers Jaehyung’s bow as the boy grabs for it. "Leave that here. You won't need it." 

Jaehyung nods and stands, before walking to the front door. He smiles and waits for Younghyun to lead the way. Younghyun shrugs it off, thinking it would be harder to get the boy out the door. He grabs his jacket and keys before pushing Jaehyung out of the house. 

Jaehyung skips along the sidewalk, Younghyun worried he isn’t going to be able to handle going to the mall. Younghyun unlocks his car using the fob once they get onto the street. He chuckles to himself watching Jaehyung jump back from the beep. Jaehyung hesitates to get into the car, fearing he will get sick again. Younghyun assures him he won’t speed this time. 

Younghyun shakes his head, getting stuck in his thoughts. This is just like that puppy he found in his fence one day. It followed him around everywhere , whimpering if it had to be alone. He fed it all the best foods and bathed it regularly. When it was time to let the puppy go to its new owners, they were both devastated. Younghyun cried for a week straight, Wonpil promising they can keep the next puppy he found. 

He chuckles to himself. _Maybe I’ll keep Jae.._ Jaehyung sits beside him, staring out the window in awe at the world around him. This time he can enjoy the new surroundings. They pass houses and parks, eventually going over a large bridge. Jaehyung looks over to Younghyun, who seems used to this drive. Like he doesn’t notice the large building they are driving towards. Or the river and trees. His face says it’s seen it a million times. However, in his head, he is warmed by Jaehyung’s wonder. 

"So-" Younghyun drives, relaxing back, keeping one hand on the wheel. "You're single?" 

"I am not married if that's what you're asking." Jaehyung gnaws at his bottom lip before scrunching his nose. "Not as many, uh, gay elves as you'd think." 

Younghyun nods. "Ah, yeah, same here. I haven't found the right man either, I mean." 

He smiles, hoping Jaehyung caught on to what he said. His eyes dart over to Jaehyung, who seems to be stuck in a thought. Oh, he definitely understood. 

"It's not that they aren't open! They are! Just-you're supposed to marry for a family and, well, I just.."

"Prefer men." Younghyun chuckles. "I get it, you don't have to explain." 

Jaehyung feels his cheeks burn slightly. He's not sure if he's embarrassed or if he's happy someone understands him. Younghyun is so nice. Surely, he just wants to help someone in need and isn't interested in him. 

He sits back heavily in his seat as Younghyun pushes him. Younghyun apologizes, explaining as best he can that there was a cop and Jaehyung isn't exactly sitting correctly. Younghyun makes a reminder to have him put his seatbelt on when they go back. 

Jaehyung ducks down as they enter a parking garage. Younghyun finds a spot and pulls in. He braces himself for whatever reaction Jaehyung is about to have once they go into the mall. 

They get out and Younghyun tells Jaehyung to stay close. The boy nods, walking to his side as they enter the elevator. 

Jaehyung grabs Younghyun's arm as the doors close and they begin their journey down to the shops. Younghyun smirks, standing still as the elevator hits the bottom and levels out. Jaehyung straightens himself and clears his throat. 

The two walk out and Jaehyung’s eyes begin to glaze. There are many store fronts with neon lights, explaining what you can find inside. Older women sit outside, waiting to wave in potential customers. Younghyun pulls Jaehyung close as he nearly gets swayed. 

"You don't need perfume or ornaments." He drags him along. 

"What are we looking for?" Jaehyung looks up to a giant moving display for skincare. 

"Wonpil’s birthday party is tomorrow, I'm going to get him a new synth." Younghyun replies, leading Jaehyung into the music shop. "A new instrument. He's wanted it for a while and I can finally afford it." 

Jaehyung cups one ear, surprised by the amount of noise in this shop. In one corner, a child practices his flute while an exhausted mother looks for sheet music. In another, a young woman plays a beautiful melody on a piano. 

Younghyun spots the item by the wall and goes to find a worker to assist him. Jaehyung watches, afraid to touch anything. He stands awkwardly, hoping no one realizes he doesn't belong in this world. 

His head pops up as Younghyun comes back, holding a large box on his shoulder. Younghyun smiles and gestures for Jaehyung to follow him. Jaehyung offers to hold the box but Younghyun turns him down. They walk back to the elevator, Jaehyung almost getting swayed by the grandmothers once more. 

He follows behind Younghyun, making sure he doesn't drop the expensive item. Younghyun groans as he places the box gently on the ground. He opens the back door, sliding the synthesizer in. Jaehyung squints at him as he pulls a pack of strings and a small bag of guitar picks from his pocket. 

"Alright, I have exactly $30 to grocery shop until next Friday." Younghyun rests his hands on his hips, still happy with the purchase. The two get in the car.

Jaehyung gives an awkwardly flat expression,only understanding that he is taking a currency and time. "So you are going to the market?" 

"The market is too crowded. I'm just gonna go to E-Mart." Younghyun sighs. "It's like an inside market." 

"Got it." 

Before Younghyun starts the car, he reaches over and grabs the seatbelt on Jaehyung’s side. He tells him to sit back as he pulls the belt across his chest. Jaehyung frowns, confused that he is suddenly being restrained. 

"It's to keep you safe in case we get into an accident." Younghyun informs him. "And I don't have my license so I'd like to not be pulled over."

\---

Younghyun unloads his groceries, Jaehyung sitting at the table. He wants to ask him so many questions but fears he will sound overbearing. Maybe Jaehyung will enjoy the attention? He seems like someone who grew up ignored. Or maybe Younghyun is looking too deep into things. He also doesn't want to open any wounds Jaehyung might be trying to heal. 

He finishes and sits across from the boy. There is awkward silence for a while, both trying to figure out how to word their own questions. 

"How long have you lived here?" Jaehyung asks, tracing the swirling pattern of the wood on the table. 

"A really long time." Younghyun swallows hard, staring over at Jaehyung’s strong features. 

Jaehyung scoffs under his breath and leans forward. "You're not very straightforward." 

"I can't help it." He lowers his head. "I've been hurt a lot and would rather dance around the truth with approximates."

"Doesn't that frustrate you?" 

Younghyun sighs, wishing he could open up to Jaehyung but doesn't want another person angry with him. "Yeah, extremely." 

Jaehyung places his hand over Younghyun’s, hoping his touch will warm him. Instead, Younghyun straightens himself and clears his throat. His pulse spikes and he can only stare over to Jaehyung. The boy gives a soft smile. 

"I'm always here to listen." He lowers his head. "You don't need to worry. It's not like I'll tell anyone." 

Younghyun scoffs and turns away to hide his lips curling. "Thanks." He bites his lip and leans closer, a few inches from Jaehyung’s face. "Jae, if you keep being so nice to me, I'm going to ask you on a date." 

Jaehyung’s eyes widen and he feels a twinge in his stomach. His mouth falls open and he blinks hard, trying to control his racing, yet malfunctioning thoughts. 

"You wouldn't want that..I'm not even-" Jaehyung shakes his head. "Eventually, I'll have to go home." 

Younghyun nods but doesn't want to let go of his feelings. "Yeah..Jae, what if you can't go home?" 

The boy flinches back, his chest aching. "I-I'd let myself waste away. There wouldn't be a point if I can't be with my mother or sister." 

"It's not that bad here." 

"I don't even have anyone to fight, the one thing I like doing." 

Younghyun lights up and chuckles. "Did you think my sword was for decoration? My parents trained me when I was younger. Plus, I've been fencing for years." He nudges Jaehyung’s arm. "I'll spar with you." 

Jaehyung’s head perks up. "Really?" 

"I mean, we wouldn't use real weapons but yeah. Anytime you want." Younghyun smirks. "How about now?" 

Jaehyung smiles but it falls slightly. "Yeah." 

\---

Younghyun leads Jaehyung into the training center. It’s after hours but Younghyun has a key since he cleans it on weekends. Jeahyung is curious about the large bag thrown over Younghyun’s shoulder, filled with what he assumes are their weapons. Younghyun waves to the security camera before turning the lights on. 

He looks around at all the banners on the walls, the metals and trophies lining the display case. 

Younghyun slides the bag off, letting it make a loud thud. He unzips it, pulling out two wooden bokken style swords. Jaehyung grabs one curiously. He's never seen a sword like this. 

"I didn't bring any other gear so-" Younghyun smiles up to him. "No face hits, no groan hits." 

"Sounds good." Jaehyung replies. 

They stand across from each other. Younghyun switches to fighting mode, twirling the sword around his hand for flare. Jaehyung notices and rolls his eyes, taking a defensive stance. 

Jaehyung is caught off guard by Younghyun’s quick attack, but counters it just before the sword hits his side. The two lunge at each other, each moving fluidly. Younghyun is deeply concentrated, as if he's been waiting years to fight someone. 

They dance around each other for what feels like an hour, taking their shots when they have the opportunity. Both of them are very good at defense, making it a bit more competitive–albeit a little frustrating. 

Jaehyung gets distracted by how light on his feet Younghyun is. The boy practically floats across the floor. His eyes widen as Younghyun pushes forward, causing him to stumble. He loses his footing and crashes to the floor. Younghyun walks up to him, placing the bokken under Jaehyung’s chin. He smirks, watching Jaehyung’s chest rise and fall dramatically. 

"I win." He pants. 

Jaehyung scoffs, glaring at Younghyun. "Best two out of three." 

Younghyun helps him to his feet before the two take their stances. Jaehyung feels sweat begin to bead against his forehead. 

Within seconds, they are back at it. But it doesn't take long for the two to be locked in a blocking defense. Their swords crossed together, arms straining to keep the position. Their faces inches from each other. 

Younghyun tries to step back just as Jaehyung steps forward, causing them both to trip. They collide to the floor, the weapons landing on Younghyun’s chest. Jaehyung holds himself up above him, his arms trembling. Sweat falls into Younghyun’s hair but he doesn't mind. 

He can't look away from Jaehyung. The boy just stares deeply in his eyes, with a mixture of panic and uncertainty. Younghyun slowly reaches up and places his hand on Jaehyung’s neck. 

Jaehyung widens his eyes as Younghyun pulls him closer. His mouth opens but his lips are met with chapped ones. A fluttering feeling takes over his body, his skin prickling from the touch. 

Younghyun pulls away and lets out a shaky breath. "Who won that round?" 

"I think it was a draw." 


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyung sits quietly on the couch, surrounded by all of Younghyun’s friends. Wonpil sits in a chair, unwrapping all his birthday gifts. Dowoon keeps an eye on Jaehyung because Younghyun is passed out, his head resting against Jaehyung’s lap. 

Younghyun had taken two shots of liquor before he was too drunk to stay awake. Jaehyung refuses to drink anything, wanting to make sure Younghyun will be okay. He has to hide his twitching any time Younghyun moves. 

“Jae, why don’t you take a shot?” His head perks up, eyeing Sungjin, who holds up the bottle of vodka. 

Wonpil smiles and places a plastic shot glass in front of Jaehyung. “Yeah! Come on, for my birthday.”

Though peer pressure doesn’t usually work on him, Jaehyung doesn’t want them to question him. He gives an, albeit awkward, smile and grabs the shot. Everyone fills their glasses and cheers. Jaehyung shakes his head as he downs the vodka. 

Satisfied, Wonpil turns back to Sungjin and Dowoon. Sungjin texts their roommate to pick them both up, since Dowoon is starting to get messy. Wonpil yawns and thanks the boys for a fun night. He doesn’t go to his room until Sungjin and Dowoon leave. Jaehyung also doesn’t move, just keeping a hand softly on Younghyun’s arm. 

He is curious as to why Younghyun seems to always wear a hat. It's even kept fastened in his hair with two pins. His hair seems healthy and long. Jaehyung assumes he is looking too deeply into things and decides to brush it off. 

"Yo. Where'd your crown go? It was cooler than that fucking-uhh- beanie. You and hyun both. No wonder." Dowoon slurs his words, his head bobbing from side to side.

Jaehyung furrows his brow. "What do you mean?" 

"That nerd didn't show you?" 

Wonpil giggles and walks over to a small box beside the couch. He pulls out a crown similar to Jaehyung’s. "It's heavy as hell, too." He places it in Jaehyung’s hand. "He'd be pissed if we showed you his personal shit so don't say anything. He hid his sword from us after Sungjin dropped it."

Jaehyung holds the crown, looking at the design in the twisted iron. Why does Younghyun have this? He wonders if he asks about it if Younghyun will just say it's cool. It seems like the best answer he will get..

After everyone leaves and Wonpil goes to bed, Jaehyung stares down at Younghyun. He looks so peaceful. His features are subtle but to Jaehyung he looks like a painting. Like something out of his dreams. He wonders if Younghyun feels the same about him. It wouldn’t be the first time Jaehyung had a crush, despite knowing they weren’t his soulmate. He’s starting to wonder after so many years of disappointment if the concept of a soulmate is a lie. 

He carefully pulls Younghyun into his arms and carries him to the bedroom. Younghyun mumbles something under his breath but Jaehyung doesn't understand him, assuming he is talking in his sleep. He pulls the blanket over Younghyun’s body, not removing the beanie, remembering the boy sleeping with it before. Jaehyung’s hand softly caresses Younghyun’s cheek before walking to the corner and laying down at his makeshift bed. He stares at the ceiling, feeling tired once again. It's still odd that he seems to require sleep here but it's not necessarily a bad thing. His eyelids begin to heavy and he slowly flutters to sleep. 

\---

_Younghyun ducks as an axe is swung at his head. He stumbles back, blindly stabbing his sword forward. His arms shake from holding the weight of his weapon._

_Something grabs the back of his tunic, dragging him through the dirt. Unable to lift his sword with one hand, he lets it drag beside him. He closes his eyes and curses as he is dropped to the ground. His body trembles, an orc smirks and stands over him._

_As they go to attack, Younghyun yells, pulling his sword up and using the rest of his strength to drive it into the orc's chest. He gasps and rolls to the side as his enemy falls towards him._

_His chest rises and falls heavily as he catches his breath. Before someone notices his weak position, he gets to his feet and runs back towards the battle. He can see his brother across the field, swinging a shortsword at an orc’s neck. The young boy yells out as a blade slices his back, making him fall to his knees._

_“Jisung!” Younghyun screams, running faster, ignoring everyone else around him._

_Just before he reaches him, he feels a hard hit to the back of his head, making him black out on impact._

He gasps awake, looking around his room frantically. Jaehyung stands at his side, a concerned look on his face. The boy begins to reach for him but Younghyun flinches back. 

Younghyun fixes his beanie and catches his breath. "I'm sorry-I just, had a nightmare." 

"I know, but you were crying." Jaehyung frowns, feeling a tugging in his chest. 

"Oh-" he hadn't even noticed the tears staining his cheeks. "I'm fine." 

Jaehyung backs away once Younghyun gets up. He watches as he stumbles out to the hallway, towards the bathroom. Jaehyung goes to the living room and sits, waiting patiently for him to get out. 

Younghyun splashes his face with cold water. He hasn't had that nightmare in over a year. His chest aches from the amount of heavy breaths he's taken. His hands shake and it takes all his willpower not to throw up. 

He sniffles and dries his face, assuming Jaehyung will want something to eat. A headache creeps behind his eyes but he pushes forward. 

Jaehyung still has the same concerned look as Younghyun sits beside him. 

"What was the nightmare about?" Jaehyung asks, keeping his head down. 

"It's nothing important.." Younghyun suddenly wishes he hadn't quit smoking a year ago. He wants to change the subject but Jaehyung seems to be very stressed by his night terrors. "I was in a fight, a battle actually." His voice shakes a little. "I tried to run back but- when I get there, someone comes behind and knocks me out. Then I wake up." 

Jaehyung nods and scoffs lightly. "Reminds me of the dreams I've had since I've been here. It's what happened before I came here." 

Younghyun freezes, his cheeks numbing slightly. "What happens?" 

"I'm also in battle. But I run away like a coward. I try to run to a cave to hide and wait for the rain to calm. But I slip and go tumbling down the hill. Then it goes dark. I wake up." 

"I'm sorry." 

Jaehyung grits his teeth. "Can we fight again, today?" 

Younghyun rolls his eyes, smirking over to him. "Of course." 

He groans as he reaches for his phone, pulling up options for delivery. His stomach is still in knots but he doesn't want to starve Jaehyung. The boy stares curiously at the device. 

"Oh, I'm not hungry." Jaehyung whispers. 

"Then why are we still here?" Younghyun laughs, standing to his feet. "Come on, get your ass up." 

Jaehyung slowly gets up, a bit thrown off by Younghyun cursing at him. Younghyun grabs his keys and the bag filled with the weapons, rushing out to the car. 

-

Younghyun drives, but instead of going into town, he takes a sudden left. Jaehyung grabs onto the dashboard, letting out an anxious groan. 

"Shit, sorry!" Younghyun winces. 

Jaehyung tugs tightly at his seatbelt, clearing his throat. "Aren't you going the wrong way?" 

"I'm not going to the studio this time." His eyes travel down to the GPS to make sure he's going the right way. "Don't worry, you'll like it. But we've still got a bit of a drive so." 

Jaehyung nods and swallows hard. He wants to ask about the crown. He wants a straightforward answer from Younghyun, doubtful he will get it. 

The two sit in silence for what feels like forever. 

"Hey, Jae." Younghyun gets his attention. 

He points forward, showing a large field filled with flowers and tall grass. Jaehyung’s eyes gloss as he stares out. It's absolutely beautiful. He didn't know this world could look like this. 

The sun shines brightly in his face but he doesn't care. This is the nature he's missed since he's gotten here. Younghyun smirks over, glad that the boy is enjoying the view. He pulls to the side of the road and leans an arm on the steering wheel. 

"Isn't it pretty?" He chuckles. 

Jaehyung’s cheeks hurt with how much he smiles. "It's amazing." 

"Come on." 

Younghyun reaches into the backseat, pulling the bag over as he gets out. Jaehyung follows him into the field, still in awe over the beauty of this place, despite his stomach suddenly searing with pain. His hands brush against the tall grass as he stares at Younghyun’s back. 

They reach a clearing. Younghyun looks to the clear sky and breathes in the fresh air. He sets the bag down but doesn't take the swords out. Instead, he sits in the dirt. The sun warms his skin.

Jaehyung takes a seat beside him, fidgeting with his thumbs. "Younghyun, can I ask you something?" 

"What's up?" He leans back. 

"Why do you wear that hat all the time?" 

Younghyun feels his heart flip and he twitches. "I just-uh-don't like people seeing my hair." 

Jae leans forward and glares deeply in Younghyun’s eyes. "I may not be from here, but I can still sense when someone's lying." 

Younghyun smiles, standing and walking over to the bag. "I'm not.." He leans down to pull the swords out. 

Jaehyung growls and gets up, rushing over to him. He grabs the beanie and tugs it off, the hair pins pulling his hair. Younghyun gasps, grabbing his head, desperately reaching for the hat. 

Jaehyung stumbles back, his eyes widening. "You-" he stares at Younghyun, who shakes as he attempts to cover himself. "What is this?" 

Younghyun’s shoulders fall, allowing the wind to brush his hair back, revealing points at the top of his ears. "Listen-Jae..I can explain." 

Tears begin to well in Jaehyung’s eyes. He grabs Younghyun's shirt and pulls him forward. "I can't get home, can I?" He yells. "Why did you lie to me?" 

"I didn't want to hurt you." Younghyun lowers Jaehyung’s hand, close to tears himself. "Home is gone, Jae. I just-I wanted you to get used to being here so I wasn't alone." 

"Your nightmare, it was what happened to you. Wasn't it? Everything has some bullshit lie about it. Your sword, your guitar, your crown-" 

Younghyun steps in the boy's face. "Who the fuck told you about my crown?" He rolls his eyes and growls, already knowing the answer. "Those fucking assholes." His body shakes, trying to calm himself down. “I didn’t want to lie to you, Jae. I’m just a selfish idiot that wanted to keep you for myself."

"Am I really..not getting home?" Jaehyung feels his throat tighten as he cries. "I'll never see my family again?" 

"I don't know, yet." He sighs, wishing Jaehyung fully acknowledged what he said. "I've been trying to figure it out. But..I think we may have died.."

"How long have you been stuck here?" 

Younghyun crosses his arms and lowers his head. "About 6 years." 

Jaehyung falls to his knees and buries his face in his palms. There has to be a way home. He can't be dead. Younghyun must have just gotten comfortable here and didn't want to go back. "But-what about your-" 

"My family is gone. They wasted away once I started fighting because I was old enough to be on my own." Younghyun attempts to keep his tears from falling as he sits back down. "Honestly, I like it here." 

"What's there to like?" 

"I have friends, things are advanced, less risks..but-" he tilts Jaehyung’s chin up, wiping his tears away. "I admit I've been lonely. I don't want to be like the humans that throw their bodies around like cheap ale. I want to find my soulmate.."

Jaehyung calms himself and stares deep in Younghyun’s eyes. He leans into his touch, his body still trembling violently. 

It pains Younghyun, seeing how Jaehyung reacts to his palm on his cheek. Jaehyung closes his eyes and leans forward, hitting his head gently against Younghyun’s. 

"We're dead back home?" Jaehyung whimpers. "Forever?" He coughs and blinks his tears out. "I don't want this to be home.."

"I'm sorry but this has to be our new home." Younghyun places his other hand on the boy's cheek, cradling his face. "If you trust me..I'll make sure you feel comfortable here." 

Jaehyung hiccups back a sob, pausing as Younghyun pushes him up. He swallows back his dizziness as Younghyun leans forward. 

His eyes flicker shut once more. Younghyun’s heart aches as he pulls him closer. He softly presses their lips together, a rush going to his head. The two don't move, Jaehyung listens to the grass rustle in the wind. 

He eventually moves his hand up to Younghyun’s waist. Younghyun twitches and pushes Jaehyung to the dirt without pulling away. He holds the back of Jaehyung’s head, scraping his tongue against his lip. Jaehyung heavies the kiss, moving his leg up between Younghyun's thighs. 

He twitches back suddenly and Younghyun stops, pulling away. Younghyun pants, suddenly remembering how to breathe. 

"Shouldn't we go somewhere private?" Jaehyung clears his throat, worried about others seeing them from the road.

Younghyun chuckles and stands up, grabbing the bag. "There's a hotel right down the road." 

He pulls Jaehyung from the ground, dragging him back to the car. Fighting can definitely wait. Jaehyung stumbles, still a bit in shock about everything. 

Is he really going to do this? He feels a connection with Younghyun, but didn't know he could ever find his soulmate. Let alone sleep with him after knowing each other for a week. It must be Younghyun if he feels such deep emotions around him. The more he sees him, the more he tugs him closer. 

He gets into the car and Younghyun speeds off, causing Jaehyung to feel sick again. A curse leaves Younghyun’s mouth and he corrects how fast he's going. 

Since Younghyun found Jaehyung, he felt a connection. He wasn't even supposed to be walking on that street that day but something pulled him in. When he saw Jaehyung wasn't human, it pained him that the boy would have to go through the same struggles he did. But every time the boy looks at him, his heart melts. 

In a way, he's glad he isn't keeping his secret anymore. He isn't even sure why he kept it from Jaehyung. He would literally be the only one that'd understand. But it still hurts seeing someone else ripped from the only world they’ve ever known. 

-

Jaehyung lays his body on the bed, gasping as Younghyun crawls on top of him, burying into his neck. His hand travels down Jaehyung’s body, finally stopping at his waist. Jaehyung twitches, gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

Younghyun moves his hand down more, palming him gently. Jaehyung grabs the back of Younghyun’s hair, pulling him up to push their lips together. He bucks as Younghyun tugs his sweats down. 

Younghyun’s fingers dance from hip bone to hip bone. Jaehyung digs his head into the pillow, having never felt touches like before. He chokes back a moan as Younghyun bites at the adam's apple he's been staring at since day one. His knee jerks up as Younghyun palms him once more. He didn't think it would feel more intense with bare skin. 

His breathing heavies as Younghyun wraps around him. A whimper leaves the back of his throat as a jolt of energy rushes through his body. He shakily places his hand on Younghyun’s shoulder as the boy marks his skin. 

“Wait-” Jaehyung flinches back as Younghyun begins to move back, causing the boy to freeze. “This-uh-I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

Younghyun sits up and gives a soft smile. “Ah-heh that’s okay.” 

Younghyun tries to hide his disappointment by turning his head but feels Jaehyung grab his wrist. They stare at each other, Younghyun holding his breath. 

“I still want to-kiss you.” Jaehyung blinks. “Can that be something we do more often?” 

“Of course.” Younghyun crawls back up to Jaehyung’s side, softly pressing their lips together. His chest aches as Jaehyung curls into him, wrapping his arms around Younghyun’s waist. He pulls up slightly, caressing Jaehyung’s cheek. “Are you still mad at me?” 

“Extremely.” 

He smiles and tries to shake his head but Jaehyung pulls him back into a kiss, tugging his shirt up over. Younghyun takes it off and throws it to the side. Jaehyung’s hands rest on his waist, clawing lightly at his skin. 

\---

Wonpil is home from work by the time Younghyun pulls up to the house. He curses and grabs his beanie, reminding Jaehyung to put his back on as well. 

“Why do you keep it a secret from you friends?” Jaehyung pouts as he pulls the hat over his ears. 

“They would laugh at me and call me crazy.” Younghyun frowns, staring at his lap. “I tried dropping hints but they just assumed I read too many books. Which-I mean-is true.” 

The two get out of the car and Jaehyung huffs in annoyance. “They should know. You can’t change who you are.” 

“Jae- we don’t exist.” He emphasizes. 

“That’s still ridiculous to me.” 

They walk in and Younghyun greets Wonpil, who lays across the couch. The boy looks up and notices something odd about Younghyun. He stands and raises his brows, a smirk plastered across his lips. 

“Your shirt’s inside out.” He tugs at the tag. "And backwards."

“Oh-” Younghyun’s face reddens and he looks to Jaehyung who is equally embarrassed. “Just one of those days.” 

Though Wonpil doesn’t believe him, he nods. “Sure thing. Anyway, Jaehyung-” The boy’s head perks up. “Are you moving in? Because I’ll need to call the landlord if you are.” 

Jaehyung’s eyes widen, already assuming this was where he has to stay from now on but didn't know he needed some stranger's permission. “Maybe?” 

“Yes, he is.” Younghyun jumps in. “We are going to share a room.” 

Wonpil tilts his head and chuckles. “You move fast, huh?” 

“That’s typical for our ki-” Jaehyung is cut off by Younghyun’s elbow jabbing into his stomach. 

Jaehyung lets a frustrated groan and walks to the bedroom. How can someone be kept so blind to the massive amount of creatures out there? Why do they have to pretend they are something they’re not? It’s absurd. It shouldn’t be complicated to explain. 

He sits on the bed, feeling his head spin slightly and the pain in his stomach worsen. 

“I just like him, he likes me. No point wasting time keeping our feelings bottled up.” Younghyun lets his breath go and gives Wonpil a glare, hoping he will understand to drop the subject. 

Wonpil does take the hint but sits Younghyun down beside him on the couch. “Are you okay? Since he came here, you’ve been really distant from me and the others. You even cancelled lunch with our manager.” 

“I’m fine. Jae just..he needs help trying to figure out things here..”

“Hyun.. If you want to quit-” 

Younghyun jumps up and waves his hands. “No, no, no. I love the band! I don’t want to quit. Where are you getting this idea from?” 

Wonpil lowers his head, reaching beside the couch and pulling over a notebook. “I found this..” He flips it open, yanking back as Younghyun tries to grab it. “You have plans on going back home and-”

“Wonpil, that’s just homesickness. I can’t go back home, you know that.” 

_Younghyun..something’s..wrong.._

Younghyun jumps up and apologizes to Wonpil before rushing down the hall to his room. He opens the door and gasps. Jaehyung shakes, his hand slicked with red, blood dripping from his mouth. 

“No-” Younghyun grabs Jaehyung as he collapses towards the floor. “Fuck- no. This can’t be happening.” 

_What’s happening? Please..heal me.._

“I can’t do anything..I can’t heal you..” He chokes back his sobs, resting Jaehyung’s head against the carpet. “I don’t know how..” 

Younghyun curses as he hears Wonpil walk in behind him. The boy panics, seeing Jaehyung gasping for air through blood. Younghyun buries into Jaehyung’s chest and yells out. 

“What the fuck-” Wonpil drops down beside him. 

_Am I dying?_

“Holy shit..” Wonpil falls backwards, scooting away from the two. “I heard his thoughts.” 

Younghyun pulls at his hair. This can’t be happening. He can’t see another person he loves die in front of him. “Fuck!” 

Jaehyung twitches and grabs Younghyun’s hand tightly. His back arches as he desperately wishes to take a breath. He kicks, trying to heal himself but it won’t work. Younghyun violently trembles, resting his free hand on Jaehyung’s chest. 

“It’s okay, Jae- just relax.” Younghyun soothes him but sobs out louder, pulling at Jaehyung’s shirt. “It’ll be over soon..”

Before Jaehyung blacks out, he tries once more to heal himself, feeling his magic warm his body. His eyes flicker close and he lays still. Younghyun coughs from crying so hard, Wonpil grabbing him and pulling him away. 

The two stare at Jaehyung as he twitches. Younghyun rips free from Wonpil’s grip and crawls back. Jaehyung gasps and chokes, kicking back to life. He rolls on his stomach, pushing to his knees. Younghyun attempts to control his hyperventilation as Jaehyung spits blood onto the floor. 

“Should I-call an ambulance?” Wonpil sputters. 

“No.” Younghyun sniffles and wipes his face dry. “Wonpil-go the fuck away for a minute.” 

The boy furrows his brow in confusion. “What? Why?” 

“Just go! I can’t explain this shit to you and you won’t fucking listen anyway so leave!” 

Though hesitant, Wonpil walks out, closing the door lightly behind him. Younghyun helps Jaehyung sit his back against the wall, wiping the blood away with his sleeve. 

Jaehyung tightly closes his eyes, still writhing with pain. He digs his nails into Younghyun’s arm and coughs the rest of the blood from his throat. 

"Younghyun.." Jaehyung hiccups. "What.."

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.." Younghyun whispers, staring at the door, seeing Wonpil’s shadow underneath. "We need to get you home or this is going to keep happening." 

"But..I can’t get home. What do you mean?”

Younghyun smacks his hand against the door to scare Wonpil. "You're going to lose your powers and waste away painfully.." 

"How do you know this?" 

"I-I didn't come here alone.." he swallows hard to keep from crying again. "I thought we were okay. We got a house. We fit into this world perfectly..but then..he started puking blood and then one day I was alone.." 

Jaehyung's mouth falls open. "Who-who was it?" 

Younghyun tenses his jaw. "My brother.” He pulls away to hide himself beginning to shake. “I-I tried everything to save him but I couldn’t. I don’t understand it. I would do anything to switch places with him.” 

“I’m sorry..” Jaehyung stares past Younghyun, trying to process everything. “I-I’m going to die?” 

“No! I refuse to see that happen to you. I will find you a fucking way home even if it kills me.” 


	4. Chapter 4

  
“Younghyun-” Wonpil grabs the boy’s arm as he walks from the bedroom. 

“I can’t talk right now.” Younghyun brushes him off, continuing to the kitchen. 

Wonpil growls and follows him, watching him grab a mug from the cabinet and put water into the electric kettle. He stands quietly as Younghyun makes a cup of raspberry tea. Younghyun keeps his head down, pretending Wonpil isn’t there as he waits for the kettle to turn off. Once it does, he carefully pours the water into the cup.

He quickly waves his hand over the mug, a soft yellow glow coming from his palm. His eyes flicker up to Wonpil, whose face has paled. 

Wonpil stumbles back. “What-was that?” 

“A secret.” Younghyun snarls, roughly throwing the tea bag away and beginning to walk back to the bedroom. He flinches back when Wonpil stops him once more, the tea scalding his hand. “I’ll fucking explain later, Wonpil. This is important.” 

He closes his eyes and groans, his back hitting the wall. The tea spills more and he winces in pain. Wonpil glares and twitches his lip. Younghyun looks up slowly and chokes as Wonpil wraps his hand tightly around his throat. 

“Keep it a secret, Younghyun.” Wonpil forces the tea up to their eyeline. He waves his own hand over the tea. It turns black for a moment before settling back to a pale pink. “I promise, it’s for the best.” 

Younghyun tries to break free but Wonpil’s grip tightens. His head pounds, desperately wishing for air. 

“He will die no matter what.” Wonpil whispers. “Let him go to the Halls of Mandos. It's better than what home will become.” 

He loosens his grip but still keeps Younghyun pinned to the wall. Younghyun gasps and coughs, his trembling getting more violent. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Younghyun bites. 

“I’m not stupid, hyun. You think I didn’t know about you? Jaehyung will die.” He steps away, letting Younghyun go. “And so will you. Let it be as painless as possible.” 

Younghyun shakes his head. “I can’t- he has to be my way home..” He grabs Wonpil’s shirt. “Who the fuck are you to make those decisions about our life? Fix the damn tea.” 

\---

Jaehyung’s head perks up as Younghyun walks back in, taking the tea from him. He frowns, seeing Younghyun blowing on his hand. Younghyun jumps and looks over to Jaehyung as he grabs his wrist. 

“I told you to tell me when you’re hurt.” Jaehyung heals the burn, giving a soft smile. “Do you burn yourself every time you make tea?” 

“I promise I’m not that clumsy.” Younghyun puts his hands up and laughs awkwardly. 

Jaehyung smirks and lowers his head. “Lucky.” 

Younghyun smiles and pets the side of Jaehyung’s head, his chest aching when the boy curls into the touch. He watches closely as Jaehyung sips the tea. Jaehyung takes a deep breath, his body instantly becoming heavy. He blinks hard and sways his head back. The cup falls to the floor with a muted thud. 

“I need to rest.” Jaehyung’s body falls to the side but he catches himself before collapsing to the carpet. 

Younghyun bites the inside of his lip and helps Jaehyung lay down. He carefully places Jaehyung’s head on his pillow, pulling his blanket over him. Jaehyung weakly takes Younghyun’s hand but slips through his grip as he closes his eyes. 

A tear drips down Younghyun’s cheek as he watches Jaehyung’s chest rise and fall slowly. He stands and walks out, wiping his face dry. 

Wonpil leans against the wall of the hallway, his arms crossed. “He asleep?” 

Younghyun pulls Wonpil into the living room, shoving him hard into the couch. “Talk. Now.” 

“We have band practice tomorrow.” Wonpil smiles. 

“Don’t fucking play games with me. How do you know about all this shit?” He steps in Wonpil’s face, pulling him up by the shirt. “Why are we going to die?” 

“I don’t know why it happens. But I’ve seen a lot of people die and I tried to fix it. And no matter what-they all disappeared.” He lowers his head and pushes Younghyun’s hand off. “When I found out you weren’t human, I’ve been waiting for the day you go through it, too.”

Younghyun’s shoulders drop and he sits heavily beside Wonpil. “I can’t..I can’t let that happen.” 

“Don’t try to be a hero, hyun. Just live your life until you can’t.” Wonpil sniffles. 

“My brother died painfully and my best friend knew how to make it painless.” He scoffs. “But you kept this a secret from me this whole time.” 

“It’s not like you were truthful.” Younghyun stiffens as Wonpil grabs his face and pulls him forward. “And _your_ peaceful Elven ways will keep you from doing anything about it.” 

\---

Younghyun stares at the small crowd huddled in front of the stage. His head pounds and he wants to pass out but he pushes through it. He twitches as Wonpil walks up beside him, giving a chilling smile. 

Sungjin keeps a close eye on Younghyun, having noticed his behavior changing the past few days. 

They start their show. Everything seems to go well at first. Younghyun has brushed off his anger to focus on not messing up his lyrics. The fans cheer loudly, making him ease his shoulders. 

In the middle of their third song, Younghyun stops and the crowd goes quiet. The boys also stop playing, Sungjin walking over to him. Younghyun slowly pulls his bass off and hands it to Sungjin. A rush goes to his head and his vision blurs. 

Everyone gasps as Younghyun collapses. The others surround him, their manager rushing up to the stage. Dowoon and Sungjin pull him up, helping him backstage. Wonpil calmly walks behind them. He sits down in front of Younghyun as he is set on the ground. 

Younghyun weakly grabs Wonpil’s shirt. Wonpil twitches the side of his lip up. The other two gasp in horror as blood pours past Younghyun’s lips. Younghyun chokes, his body trembling violently. He refuses to let Wonpil go, staring deeply in his eyes. 

“Fucking help me.” He chops. 

Wonpil watches him suffer for a few more seconds, Sungjin and Dowoon still in shock. He lifts his hand, placing two fingers to Younghyun’s neck. A black light emits from his fingertips. Younghyun’s eyes flicker shut and he slumps forward, his hand dropping to his side. Wonpil stands, commanding the other two to take him to the van. Though Sungjin and Dowoon are both wildly confused, they follow directions. 

Once back at the house, Younghyun is carried to his bedroom. Jaehyung sits up from the floor and stares wide eyed. 

“What happened?” He rushes over, eyeing the blood on Younghyun’s shirt. 

Wonpil pulls the blanket over Younghyun’s body. “He passed out. The theatre was too hot.” 

“There’s blood..” 

“He had a nose bleed.” He eyes the other two, who stumble back in fear. “Don’t worry.” 

Jaehyung sits on the bed, tugging the beanie from Younghyun’s head and pushing his bangs from his face. Wonpil leads Sungjin and Dowoon out. They stare quietly, Sungjin finally approaching Wonpil. 

“What the fuck did we just see today?” His voice shakes. 

“Absolutely nothing.” Wonpil tilts his head and smirks. 

Dowoon pushes over, stepping into his face. “Don’t fucking lie to us. You fucking..did some magic shit and hyun puked blood and-and you even lied to Jaehyung.”

“I think the heat got to you guys, too. I didn’t do anything.” 

Dowoon curls his hand into a fist and pulls back but Sungjin grabs him, quickly dragging him to the door. They keep a close eye on Wonpil as they make their exit. 

\---

Jaehyung softly caresses Younghyun’s cheek, healing him. He moves back as Younghyun kicks awake. The boy coughs and grabs his chest, gasping for air. Jaehyung stares in concern. 

"Jae-" Younghyun gets up and rushes to his dresser. He pulls out two small daggers, heavily placing one in Jaehyung’s palm. "If anyone attacks you.." 

"I thought there was nothing here to attack us?" Jaehyung furrows his brow but grips the weapon tightly. 

"I was wrong."

Younghyun looks out the window, seeing the dark sky and empty street. He sighs and walks out to the hallway. Jaehyung follows behind. The two sit on the couch for a while, Younghyun teaches Jaehyung about how television works. 

Jaehyung has too much fun switching the channels, seeing different faces show up on the screen. He flips to a music channel and stops. The music of this world is very odd...nothing like the music back home. Younghyun takes the remote and lowers the volume. 

"Oh, this reminds me.." Jaehyung turns to Younghyun. "Your guitar.." 

Younghyun looks to the guitar case in the corner of the room then up to the hall. "It was a gift from an elder. He told me it made people see their fears." 

"Oh-" 

"He said it could bring even the greatest fighters to their knees." Younghyun tilts his head and gives a smile. "I'd say it works pretty well." 

Jaehyung’s cheeks flush and me lowers his head to hide the blush. He jumps as Younghyun leans over to him, resting his head on Jaehyung’s lap. They stare at each other, both understanding why they looked ethereal to the other. Jaehyung softly caresses Younghyun’s head, still not used to romantic gestures. 

His eyes flicker down to Younghyun’s shirt. At the blood stains. He twitches his lip, wishing he could have been there to help Younghyun. 

"It's okay." Younghyun whispers. "I won't let it stop me." 

"Younghyun- are you dying, too?" Jaehyung’s eyes water. 

The boy closes his eyes but gives a soft smile. "No."

\---

Jaehyung wanders around the house as Younghyun meets with his manager. It’s odd being here completely alone but Wonpil seems to get home from work at the same time each day. He should be back any minute. 

Jaehyung continues to search around the living room. A notebook on the floor catches his attention. He opens it and sits on the couch. The pages are filled with random scribbles and drawings. His fingers trace the familiar etchings of his language. There are notes detailing plans on getting home. They seem pretty solid. 

He jumps and shoves the notebook back where he found it as the front door opens. Wonpil walks in, smiling over to Jaehyung. 

"Hey, Jae. Did you have a good day?" Wonpil steps over to him. 

Jaehyung blinks. "Uh-it was okay." 

"Probably didn't do much, huh?" He throws his jacket on the couch, Jaehyung noticing his slower and odd movements. "Are you hungry?" 

"No, I'm fine.." Jaehyung stands, assuming Wonpil wants to stay in the living room and relax. 

Wonpil grabs his wrist. "Where are you going?" 

Jaehyung freezes and looks at his grip, Wonpil’s gold ring digging into his skin. His eyes widen and he tries to yank away. Wonpil pulls him forward, nearly bringing him to the ground. Jaehyung reaches out and grabs Wonpil’s shirt to stabilize himself. 

He gasps as Wonpil once again pulls him down to the couch. His hand catches the back of the couch and he looks down to Wonpil. 

"Keep it peaceful, elf." Wonpil smirks. 

Jaehyung’s lip twitches up and he pins his leg against Wonpil’s lap. He pulls the dagger from his waistband, spinning it in his hand before holding it to Wonpil’s throat. "I know no peace." 

"Really?" A zap of electricity courses through his hand and up Jaehyung’s arm but the boy doesn't budge. "You're awfully strong but I don't think Younghyun would appreciate you doing this to his best friend." 

"You're not a friend anymore." The two look over as Younghyun steps into the living room, dropping a bag to the ground. "What did you do?" 

The blade digs deeper into Wonpil’s throat, a thin line of blood appearing as he attempts to move. "I didn't do anything. I think Jae forgot his peace." 

Younghyun steps closer, pulling Jaehyung back and holding his own dagger out to Wonpil’s neck. "Peace comes from destroying evil." 

"Did you puke any more blood today?" 

Younghyun lets in a sharp inhale, stepping as close and he can without ripping Wonpil’s throat open. "It doesn't matter." 

Jaehyung stumbles back, staring at Younghyun. He lowers his own defense, putting the blade away. Wonpil watches him grab the notebook beside the couch and leave. Younghyun sneers and rushes after him.

"Jae-" Younghyun grabs his shoulder before he leaves the yard. 

"You fucking lied again!" Jaehyung yells, pushing him back. "I'm getting us home." 

“How?”

Jaehyung holds the notebook up. “Your notes and that ring…” He shivers, still in pain from the shock he received. “I think that’s where Wonpil is getting his power from.” 

Younghyun tells Jaehyung to get in the car. Despite not really wanting to, the boy follows direction. Younghyun doesn’t start it, not prepared to actually attempt to leave. He still isn’t sure his plan will actually work. And he isn’t sure what Wonpil’s ring has to do with anything. 

Wonpil always had that ring. He told Younghyun it was his mother’s. Was that just a lie? If so, what makes it so special? 

“Okay,” Younghyun sighs, gripping the steering wheel, “we can try it tonight.” He pauses and thinks once more. “But I don’t know how we’ll get the ring off Wonpil.” 

“Don’t worry about that.” Jaehyung turns to him, his expression darkening. “I’ll take care of it.” 

Younghyun’s heart pounds against his chest, worried that Jaehyung is either going to get killed or kill Wonpil. But the look Jaehyung gives him, shows the boy’s determination and seriousness. “Okay.” 

Jaehyung opens the notebook, flipping until he finds the right page. He reads it again, making sure it’s actually a solid plan. “Younghyun, do you trust me?” 

The former wants to reply but instead feels a burning in his stomach. He folds in half, trying to hold back the inevitable. Jaehyung stares in fear as blood waterfalls past Younghyun’s lips. Younghyun’s body trembles violently. He grabs desperately for Jaehyung’s hand. 

Jaehyung pushes his palm into Younghyun’s chest. A familiar glow emanates from it but Younghyun still struggles. He claws at Jaehyung’s skin. 

_Wonpil..can help.._

“But-” 

_Just fucking get him!_

Jaehyung climbs out of the car and rushes across the yard. He throws the front door open, causing Wonpil to jump from the couch. 

“Give me your ring.” Jaehyung demands, running to him. 

“What? No.” Wonpil scoffs. 

Jaehyung grabs the boy’s wrist and pulls him to the door, with a bit of fight. Wonpil yells, trying to figure out why the hell he’s being dragged out the house. He can see Younghyun sitting in the car, his body slumped over the steering wheel. 

He rolls his eyes and saunters over to the driver’s side, opening the door. Younghyun bucks as he attempts a breath of air. Wonpil presses his fingers into Younghyun’s neck, making the boy fall into his chest. 

Jaehyung watches Wonpil pull Younghyun out of the car and partially in his arms. He runs over, scooping the boy into his own and carrying him back to the house. The blood smears against his clothing but it doesn’t matter. His own are stained already anyway. He’s more concerned that Younghyun seems to be worse off than him. Concerned that he couldn’t heal him enough. 

His powers are getting weaker. Just as Younghyun said they would. 

He needs that ring. It holds too much power. Jaehyung will do anything he needs to in order to pry that ring away from Wonpil. He has no issue killing him to get it. 

Peace doesn’t seem to mean anything in this world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short but a lot happens. I look forward to expanding the world a lot more. If you are confused by how the story is going, don't worry, it will be explained in future chapters. I hope you enjoy it still so far!   
> Also, if you'd like, you can follow me on twt @daydream121U or @nnn_063097 for my art!


End file.
